


隆冬｜PLENO INVIERNO

by Ringeril



Series: Las estaciones [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 谢伊在一个雪夜造访了达文波特庄园。康纳似乎认为这是个错误。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Series: Las estaciones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824277
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	隆冬｜PLENO INVIERNO

地上的雪已经有齐膝深，暴风还没有停止的迹象。谢伊下了马，捂着衣领徒步往山坡上的庄园里走。雪片一路抽打他的脸，把他的眉毛和胡茬都染成白色。而再多的雪都比不过这几年他的头发里新落的白霜。

房子里有人，透过窗户可以看见一点暖黄的光。他深一脚浅一脚地往前紧走几步，大口喘着气，尽量不让自己摔进雪堆。走完这段不长的路已经让他冻得嘴唇发紫，敲门的时候指骨仿佛像大理石一样随时会开裂粉碎。很快屋内传来椅子挪动的声音和有些不规则的脚步声，然后他看到康纳打开了大门。

虽然没有表现出来，但刺客一定非常吃惊。因为他一时间忘记叫谢伊进门，只是立在原地，手还放在门把手上好像已经冻住了似的。

于是谢伊跺了跺几乎没有知觉的双脚：“你是打算让我就这样冻死在门口，还是放我进去？”

如同从迷梦中惊醒，康纳侧过身把他让进屋子，把足以杀死最优秀的猎手的低温和夜晚都关在外面。他脑袋侧面剃掉的头发差不多重新长了出来，现在的外表和谢伊印象里的差不多，但在别的方面又差很多。比如他似乎更加沉默了。之前他也不怎么爱说话，可在谢伊跟前总会抓住机会跟他撒娇或者拌嘴。这会儿他拖来椅子放在壁炉旁边，往火堆里添了柴，然后端来一口不大的锅架在火上，水烧开之后往里放了一点兔肉、洋葱和土豆和谢伊不太认识的香料。谢伊脱掉被雪水浸湿的外套和几乎冻硬的手套坐下来烤火，但寒意似乎已经沁入骨头，让他始终暖和不起来。康纳走过来蹲在他面前，伸出手指碰了碰他的手背。

“你这么冷。”他小声说，“你从以前起就非常怕冷。”

谢伊没有立刻回话而是端详了他一会儿。“你瘦得多了。”他对刺客说。

“你老得多了。”康纳抬手帮他理了理鬓角的头发，然后去检查肉汤有没有煮好。谢伊撇了撇嘴。康纳显然也不再是他的小狼崽，眼神比从前暗淡，脸孔不再有少年气的神采。他现在多大？二十七？二十八？过了一段时间康纳把肉汤和勺子一起端来，递给他之前还下意识地吹了吹。谢伊捧着碗喝了口汤，想起来他们总共没在一起吃过几顿饭，还得算上在荒郊野外烤猎来的肉那几次。大部分时候他们都躲着各自的盟友和同僚，在繁忙的事务间隙见缝插针地见面，不是他把狼崽欺负得嗓子都哑了，就是狼崽把他折腾得起不了身，两人还能一起跑到船上去把脚下踏着的尸山血海忘个精光。

但那些事都太久远了。康纳反坐在旁边的椅子上支着胳膊看他。谢伊纳闷自己在他眼里又是什么样子——一个严肃、瘦削、疲累的老人吗？

“所以你为什么来？”康纳歪着头问。

“我来看你，”谢伊说，“我听说了发生的事情。”

康纳背对着炉火和阿基里斯一家的画像没有说话。

“如果我当初留在北美，说不定事情不会到这个地步。”

“也可能我不得不连着你一起追杀。”

“你总有选择。”谢伊说，随即发觉这话太像一句谴责了。硬要说的话，他自己当初也有选择。于是他沉默下来继续喝汤。兔肉的香味很好闻，土豆炖得也软。他许久没在路上吃到这种能称得上食物的东西。康纳起身去烧洗澡水，给他拿了两件看上去有些旧但很干净的衬衣，说暴风雪大概还有两三天才能停，在此之前他最好别想着往外跑。

谢伊让自己整个泡到热水里，总算感觉活了过来。之前他成天在冰川雪原中间航行，似乎没这么难以恢复，只能说年岁不饶人。之后他被带到二楼的卧室躺进厚实的毛毯。从羽毛装饰和各种狩猎公会的纪念品来看，那是康纳的房间。想也知道刺客会让他尽量远离阿基里斯原来的屋子。他听到康纳在楼下走来走去，应该是在收拾东西。然后卧室门又开了。康纳在门口站了一会儿，似乎不太确定要不要进来。但他还是决定走进来，并且吹熄了床头的蜡烛，房间里只剩下壁炉微弱的火光。他脱掉外袍，也钻到毛毯下面。好一阵子他没有说话，谢伊以为他已经睡着了。过了一会儿，他小心地伸出手，在毯子底下找到了谢伊的手腕。

“你怎么还这么冷。”他说。他的手是热的。

“我也不知道。老年人体质，可能？”

康纳不高兴地哼了一声。“你又不老。”

“哦？那先前是谁说我老得多了？”

康纳捏着谢伊的手，转过头在黑暗里看着他，眼睛里有种幽暗或者生疏的东西。于是谢伊凑过去开始吻他。他先是躲了一下，然后才配合地张开嘴。谢伊吻得很耐心，很轻柔，一手捋着他的头发像对待一个悲伤的孩子，直到被他按着胸口退开一点。

“怎么了？”谢伊问。

“你想不想……呃，”康纳有点犹豫，“能不能……？”

谢伊明白了他的意思，稍微坐起来一颗一颗地解开衬衫纽扣，身上的皮肤还是那副终日不见阳光的样子，在夜色中苍白得如同一个旧日魂灵。但康纳似乎有点抗拒脱下自己的上衣，一直捏着衣服下摆。谢伊把手探过去，摸到腹部结块疤痕的触感。他不记得康纳从前那里有疤。

“这没什么，”他说，一面把那件衣服卷上去，“我见过糟得多的。”

他们像刚出生一般抱在一起。康纳从背后搂着他，动作非常轻。他们十足静默地做爱仿佛生怕惊扰遍布世间的幽灵。

“你会留下来陪我吗？”康纳把脸埋在谢伊脖子里问，“一直陪着？”

“那样的话我建议你找个年轻一点的对象。”谢伊说。

他的狼崽摇了摇头，摇得很使劲，很坚定，甚至摇出了温热的眼泪，顺着他的脖子滴到锁骨，淌到胸口，汇聚到他砰砰跳着的心里。

他忽然觉得非常暖和。

Fin  
2020-07


End file.
